rinjohfandomcom-20200213-history
Matthew Ennui
'' A disinterested young man stands slouched over, listening to a pair of headphones. A paras rides cheerily in the hood of his sweater.'' Matthew, or Matt, Ennui is a 17-year old kid from Mango Village who, for the most part, couldn't be bothered with much of anything. He is slightly overweight, and has scruffy, dirty blonde hair; his preferred clothes include a white hoodie with removable sleeves that he wears almost constantly. His lax personality belies a decent intelligence and a streak of sarcasm; he enjoys puzzles, loves to fiddle with the newest technological gizmos, and gets rather offended when people mistake his apathy for stupidity. He has a very healthy respect for authority, and gets timid very quickly when he feels his safety is threatened or that he might be breaking a law. History Matt has used his ability to get the most out of a minimal effort for much of his life. He opted against going on a pokemon journey when he turned 10, mainly because it seemed like a lot of effort; he did, however, take the offered school leave, and used it to hang around in acquaintances' basements for a month. A longstanding friendship with Seth Blackcurrant was maintained throughout most of his school years, if for no other reason then he was easy to mooch off of, if you could stand his attitude. After his mom kicked him out and moved to an undisclosed location without leaving a forwarding address, Matt decided that the only thing to do was to somehow get himself set up so that he could live comfortably and retire from work as soon as possible, preferably within a year or two. Going on a pokemon journey with Seth and his sister Jody seemed as good a start as any. After getting tangled up in the events surrounding the Relic Balls, Matt was offered a position on a special ops team administrated by the Pokemon League. With his partners Alistair, Ebony and Ivory, he was sent out on a cross-country trek to see if the other relics could be located. Unfortunately, he went missing only a few days later... Pokemon Paras Paras was Matt's first pokemon, and his most trusted companion. They first met in Matt's cold cellar, where Paras was discovered gnawing on the house's foundation when the boy went to get a soda. The pokemon heartily accepted Matt's peace offering of a sheaf of lined paper, and the two have been inseperable ever since. Paras is more often then not seen riding in the hood of Matt's sweater. He is a courageous pokemon, willing to throw himself into any situation to help another, no matter how dire. He is also a skilled combatant, and seems to relish in the accolades that come after a victory. Venonat Venonat was captured in the woods seperating Mango Village from Cinnamon Lake on the first day of Matt's journey with Seth and Jody. The fuzzy pokemon tries his very hardest in all that he does, but his lack of coordination means that he's usually less then successful. Weedle Weedle, usually referred to as Creepy Weedle, was given to Matt after he asked if he could take her from an old man in Coconut Town who had captured her as a demonstration. She has a tendency to stare blankly at people for long periods of time, and her known techniques are all a bit off-putting when coming from a small worm. Regardless, she is undoubtedly powerful despite her appearance, and she is Matt's second most favoured pokemon. Spinarak Spinarak is a crafty pokemon who likes to collect interesting objects. He was captured on Route 13 after he tried to steal Matt's pokedex. Zubat (traded) Zubat is a scatterbrained pokemon who was captured in the forest caves. He was traded in Tangerine Town to the Pokemon Trader for Pineco. Heracross Heracross was captured after Jody was nearly knocked out of a tree by her. She is a somewhat stoic pokemon, who Matt tends to save for particularly difficult trainer battles. Pineco Pineco was recieved from the Pokemon Trader in exchange for Zubat. Matt has yet to really test Pineco, but he did fair well in a battle against the gym leader of Lychee Town. Magikarp (traded) A giant magikarp, captured in Cocoa Lake. Matt traded it in Lemon City without ever taking it out of its pokeball. Caterpie Caterpie was recieved by Matt in Lemon City through a trade for Magikarp. It has been kept in the Pokemon Center System since being recieved. Category:Trainer Category:The League